


炕头爱情

by Nora_G



Category: idk - Fandom, 王桂香
Genre: F/M, 乡土味的
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora_G/pseuds/Nora_G





	1. Chapter 1

王桂香打小在河西边小代庄长大，是沿河一代出了名的漂亮女人，打小就有媒婆络绎不绝的上门来提娃娃亲。桂香乳名唤做虎妞，算命的说这娃娃命薄，要取个刚柔并济的乳名，不然不好养。本来虎妞的老子给她取名叫二傻子，说是名越贱越好养，听算命的这么一说，就落实了虎妞一名。  
女大十八变越变越漂亮，王桂香自打做了姑娘，门槛差点被提亲的踩断。王桂香爹娘算着彩礼钱，想着怎样才能把闺女卖个好价钱。王桂香倒也不闻不问，只管嫁便是。最后给了东里堡一个姓刘的家里的老三，是个独子，上面有两个姐姐。  
刘家大姐叫招娣，刘家二姐叫盼娣。又招又盼的，终于盼来了刘老三。老三是独苗，打小被围着转，宠着惯着。刘老三长得壮实，加上家里农活都他干，胳膊里头像滚着铁疙瘩，能挂着桂香打悠悠。就是头脑木讷不灵光，三十多了还没讨着媳妇。家里急着想着要续香火，花重金娶了王桂香。  
桂香进了刘家门，就给像菩萨一样供着，使唤的刘老三团团转。重活粗活都给上头两个姐姐分担掉了，就虎妞养的白白嫩嫩的，一双手细滑娇嫩，柔软的不似一个乡下女人。虎妞就每天送送饭，日子过的好不痛快。每天晌午，虎妞穿着一身花布衣裳，裹着浅绿头巾，麻利的穿梭在田埂见，奶子颤颤悠悠，屁股一扭一扭地，提着一竹篮，装着米面馍馍炒面筋送到刘老三身旁。趁着刘老三吃的空档，虎妞就依在他身上，娇声道：“三哥，你款款吃，不急不急，莫要噎到了。不够了还有，虎妞再去给你拿。”一帮干农活的汉子，眼睛直楞楞追着虎妞，抽着烟羡慕刘老三福气不浅，摊上这么一个小骚娘们。虎妞扭着小细腰回去时倒也不忘回头飞几个媚眼，格格笑着。那几个汉子便说：“怕是晚上没被日够，刘老三你干狠点哟。”  
人算不如天算，没过几年东里堡收成越来越差了，尤其是糟了蝗灾之后，粮食统统给啃的光光的，就刘老三这头正盘算着攒点钱给虎妞买身好行头，感情这媳妇娶进了家门就一直穿着娘家带来的衣服。这天上午没过八九点，那火球就明晃晃在赖在天上，照的地上滚烫，照的热气从地面上蒸腾着升起来，隔着热气看都是一片歪歪扭扭的景象。虎妞家的大黄狗热的趴在阴凉处，舌头耷拉在外头呼哧呼哧直喘气。猪牛鸡鸭羊也热的没精打采，闷声不吭，静的瘆人。刘老三一大早就趁早凉下地了，这刻也没回来。虎妞心里发慌，想着烧完饭就给送过去，劝他赶紧回来，今天就莫要下地了。又热又燥，厨房里更是蒸人，炉火都比平日烫了三分。虽说烫，却不见熟，锅里熬的绿豆汤咕嘟咕嘟，不急不紧，好像事不关己。心急火燎中，招娣发了疯的跑进来，头发乱蓬蓬的跟鸡窝一样，脸上眼泪鼻涕混在一起瞪着眼睛嚎了一声：“老三断气了！”便一头栽在地上，晕过去了。  
好好一汉子，说没就没了。虎妞“哇”的一声哭出来，一转头趴在桌上，一抽一抽气都喘不过来。家里就这么一个男人，没了他这个家就跟天塌了一样。这下子顶梁柱给到了，虎妞东奔西走当掉了嫁妆，又牵着家里最后一头猪到了屠户李大牛那边。  
李大牛自然是听了些传闻，见虎妞可怜，就高价收购了那头老母猪。那头老母猪也不是什么上等猪，就一只普通家养猪罢了。虎妞感激涕零，终于筹到钱买了口体面的棺材给刘老三风风光光下了葬。棺材板又大又沉，唢呐声震天响，敲锣打鼓送了葬。  
话说这媳妇本来就是花重金娶回来的，却连一男半女都没留下。媳妇没尽到媳妇的职责，公婆又前几年去了，就全靠虎妞来撑了。  
转眼秋收，多亏虎妞，刘家庄稼收成还算好，就是收粮食她实在挺不下去了。全村男人统统来帮虎妞，献殷勤。最后收上来的庄稼勉勉强强能过冬，也没留多少可以卖的了。大姐二姐来串门时就骂她又懒又蠢，每次都说的她一把鼻涕一把泪。  
“我可说你啊王桂香，弟弟下葬风光是风光，对付这死人啊意思意思就够了，你还硬要花那么多钱给老三办葬礼，面子是够足了，你可想过我们这俩姊妹咋办咧？活人没个嘴啊？”盼娣手上在捡豆子一边说着。  
“钱还欠着哩，”虎妞苦着一张脸说，“我该咋办啊？”  
“咋办？”大姐往地上啐了一口，“再嫁呗。收回来的礼金还债咯。”


	2. Chapter 2

话说徐振罗是村里癞子，平常游手好闲啥事也不干，就去别人家里头蹭吃蹭喝顺点东西卖了。徐癞子偷偷摸摸钻进虎妞家厨房偷油的时候听到了大姐和儿媳妇的谈话，心里一阵窃喜，忙舀了两勺菜油揣罐里溜之大吉，一路狂奔进村长家里头，说了桂香盘算着改嫁的事。  
村长姓崔，是个挺出名老头子，名气从河东传到河西。家里有一个不学无术，好吃懒做的儿子，叫崔盛华。癞子闯进来的时候正捧着《金瓶梅》的连环画读的津津有味，旁边姓谢的秀才正滔滔不绝地解说金瓶梅的时代意义，唾沫星子到处乱溅。盛华哪里听的下去，光顾盯着书上两个赤条条的小人，不耐烦的摆摆手：“莫要再讲了！我都晓得了！”  
秀才鼓起腮帮子，瞪着眼道：“着金瓶梅学问可大的很，一般人还研究不透哩！您是可塑之才！”  
盛华清了清痰，向门外啐了一口，不料吐了徐癞子一脸脓液。徐癞子一路狂奔闯进来，突然啪地一声，脸上一股子黏腻腥臭，手一伸抹一坨湿哒哒的痰，急急忙忙蹭到裤衩上，一把抓住盛华。盛华嗷地一声甩开振罗的手：“你个狗日的别碰老子！”  
盛华伸手往水盆里捞了一把，又往架子上的破毛巾上又抹又擦，一边念叨咒骂到：“急急急！就晓得急！赶着投胎做人去？改天往你妈肚皮上划一刀，把你给塞回去回炉重造。”  
振罗忙不迭说到：“哎呦喂，你可就别怪我急了。我可是特地来跟你说村头小寡妇的事儿，你猜咋地了？”  
“咋了？”  
“那个大姐二姐，狠了心的要把小寡妇赶出家门，说什么要改嫁还钱。弟弟坟头还光秃秃的，就急着改嫁。要俺说啊，华哥不早就想日这小骚娘们了？要不娶进门当个小老婆，改天也给俺们几个消受消受，好不快活。”  
盛华一听一哆嗦，呵斥到：“滚，老子是正派人，与你这怂货不是一路子人！”说罢把振罗一揪一扔，丢出门外去了。”  
不过这改嫁的事情一传十十传百，村里的男人都不安分了。打光棍的在虎妞门前晃悠悠，混个眼熟。就是家里有婆娘的也要提上几斤白面讨个欢心，村里女人背地里啐桂香道：“勾引男人的烂货！不要脸！狐狸精！早该把她那开口的东西缝上了。”

这盛华虽然嘴上说着不要，其实心里痒的很，就是怕他爹。早年老崔安排儿子相亲，娶了一个又胖又丑的女人，心眼不错，还勤快，就是也没有孩子。盛华常年逛窑子，对自家婆娘一直下不了手。盛华心想他爹急着抱孙子，弄个小女人回家玩玩也不会说些啥。桂香眉眼俊秀，嘴又甜，就是个二手货，但也是个不错的人选。刚好家里母猪下了崽，家里几亩田收成不错，卖了正好还了欠款，彩礼还绰绰有余。盛华心里敲定了等他爹一从镇上办事回来就同他说。

再说桂香那头已经打算收拾行当回娘家去了，刘家这头容不下她。盼娣虽说是嫁到了廉怡镇享清福，结果她男人出去进城熬长工去了，守了活寡。前几日回来又带了一个女人，顶着肚子快生了。盼娣咽不下这口气，索性拖着孩子回了祖家，占着房子也不肯让桂香好过。天天把桂香当丫头使唤，逢人就数落桂香这肚子不争气。

家里银两也没剩几个了，盼娣还要她大鱼大肉供着，每天都要差遣她出去买猪骨熬汤给小囡喝。大牛见桂香可怜巴巴，专挑没人的时候切猪肉给故意少报价格。王桂香心里也清楚他对她好，是纯粹老实人的好，就没事也会去帮他收拾屋子，不然总觉得欠着他的。

盼娣对自家小囡也不待见到哪里去，虽然疼他，但一个不顺心就打屁股。小囡见了他娘便躲，躲他舅妈那去。孩子七八岁上下，正是猫见猫嫌狗见狗厌的年纪，没事就拿石头砸自己大黄狗。狗子也机灵，晓得这小屁孩惹不得，见了小囡就起身走开了。盼娣就呵斥大黄狗是条烂狗，不好好看家，发情了要去日母狗。那么两三次后，狗子就被拴在了木桩上，挨打的时候就夹着尾巴，耷拉着脑袋呜呜叫。

哪晓得隔了几日，桂香又被使唤着去生火烧饭，盼娣窝在炕上打盹儿。小囡淘气没人管，摘了会野果子，看到了趴着的大黄狗，抄起一个树枝就往它头上砸去。狗子疼的团团转，又跑不得，只能哀嚎。桂香心疼狗子，就跑过去拉架，抱着小囡啵啵啵哄了一会，给了他一把小锄头让他去拔院子里的草。这孩子那静的下心来去除草，抡起锄头就准备向大黄狗砸过去。狗子意识到了自己小命不保，尾巴垂下来，目露凶光，身子压的低低的，龇着牙咧着嘴，一副准备进攻的架势。小孩倒也不害怕，依旧笑嘻嘻接近狗子。大黄狗嗷的一声扑上去，咬断了小孩的喉咙，小孩连哼哼都没有就死了，狗子挂着一身腥红的血，缩成一团在木桩边趴下，懒洋洋摇着尾巴，耷拉了半条舌头在外头，眯着眼瞟了一眼带着余温的尸体，扭过头去了。

桂香一边端菜盛饭，一边唤着小孩。不见得动静，就出厨房来寻，望着院子中央血淋淋一具尸体。大黄见了桂香，站起来，夹着尾巴耷拉脑袋，跑到桂香跟前，讨好般的蹭着。桂香见了尸体，尖叫一声，双腿一软，噗通跪下。  
盼娣听得院子里有动静，忙从炕上跳下来，崴了脚，腿发麻，踉踉跄跄跑出来，扶着门框，眼里映着一片红，长嚎一声：“小毛啊——” 便昏过去了。  
那条大狗通人性，桂香回过神来忙把狗子解下来藏在厨房里头，也晓得安安静静待着。狗子望着桂香，眼里满是歉意和委屈，桂香抽了抽鼻子，关上了门，方才出去报信。  
东里堡是个小地方，不出半个时辰，村里人统统都知道寡妇家又死人了。崔村长来了，秀才来了，振罗也来了，该来的不该来的，统统看热闹来了。看着小毛的尸体给装在门板上抬进城里火葬，盼娣哀嚎着扑上去乱抓，被一群大妈围上去，七手八脚扯下来。盼娣呆呆地望着尸体离开的方向，眼泪珠子在眼眶里转着。大妈在旁边讲话，安慰的，冷嘲热讽的，全都听不进去。  
“那条狗子呢？”突然有人叫到，“把那狗子打死给小毛报仇！”  
“狗子聪明的很，它闯祸还不晓得哩？老早跑了。”桂香在一旁冷冷的说。  
“这畜生就该剁碎了煲汤，好给刘二姐补补身子。”徐癞子吞了吞口水，瞄了一眼桂香。  
桂香脚一跺，呵斥道：“你才是个畜生东西！死人了还想着喝狗肉汤，是人是畜生你自己说。”  
振罗不吭声了，只是觑眼看着桂香颤悠悠的奶子，喉结上下动着。虎妞恶狠狠瞪着他，他忙移过视线，心虚地瞧着地面。  
“虎妞啊，你就别生气了啊，”大牛劝到，“跟那种小混混闹没意思的。”  
“我哪气他哟，我一肚子的委屈没地方撒哩，还容得下那点气？”桂香哇的一声，一屁股坐在地上嚎啕大哭，扯得麻花辫一松，一头秀发乌溜溜散在肩上。  
大牛慌了神，又不敢动手动脚，只好小妹长小妹短得哄着。  
“哎呦，李大牛同寡妇啥时候好上的？俺咋不晓得哩？”振罗酸溜溜在一旁说到。  
尸体走远了，大家也就没兴趣了，纷纷来看寡妇这边唱大戏啊。留下冷冷清清院子中央一滩血和跪在地上的的盼娣，失神地滞在一旁。  
“你们一群混账！”桂香一抹鼻涕，“俺家娃子死了就在一旁瞅着，俺二姑还在一旁跪着，你们不去劝劝二姑，到俺这捣糨糊，几个意思？”  
“俺这还不是为了妹子好！”老崔一脸耐心的蹲下来，摸着桂香的手，“妹子啊，你要洁身自好。你这娇娃子，就是寡妇也有人要你。你瞧瞧，你和大牛走那么近，大牛又壮实，哪个男人感和你好？大牛是个屠夫，煞气重，妹子就莫要同他走太近了。”说罢捏了捏桂香的脸，亲切的拍了拍头。

大牛在一旁涨红了脸。桂香又哭起来：“你们哪只眼睛看到俺和大牛好了？你们摸着良心说话，俺成天忙着干活哪有时间跟人好？”  
“妹子不急，妹子不哭。俺错怪妹子了，妹子清清白白哪和那屠夫有什么纠葛呀？”老崔忙抱住桂香哄着。桂香嘤嘤嘤哭累了也就回去了，一帮人也纷纷散去干活去了。大牛早就悄悄溜走了。  
第二天盼娣就叫虎妞把狗子送到大牛那给宰了，见虎妞脸上挂着泪痕舍不得狗子，又见狗子深情款款看着虎妞，大牛就给狗子准备了一顿上路饭。虎妞摸着狗子说：“吃吧吃吧，这是你最后一餐了。”狗子猛的扑起来要咬虎妞，大牛一棍子下去把狗头打个稀巴烂。红血水白脑浆混在一起，虎妞抽抽鼻子，哭不出来了。她看着大牛把心爱的狗子切成一块一块的，突然笑了：“狗蛋啊，俺心里真的苦哇。”说完眼睛里头就水汪汪亮晶晶，却怎么也不见眼泪往下淌。  
大牛默不作声，切完了狗肉包好交给桂香道：“虎妞，俺晓得的。俺都晓得的。”虎妞哇的一声哭出来，跑了。  
当天晚上，虎妞就提着狗肉汤往狗蛋家去了。虎妞一敲门，门就吱嘎一声拉开了。狗蛋望望虎妞，又闻见一股子香味狠命往他鼻孔里钻，忙摆摆手道：“俺就不要这汤了，还是给二姑喝，缓缓劲。”  
虎妞跨进门槛道：“我这来都来了，也不请我进去坐坐？深更半夜让人撞见，还在背后吐唾沫。”  
狗蛋慌慌张张让虎妞进了门，把门带上。虎妞往板凳上一坐，把汤搁桌上，鼻子一酸又哭出来了。狗蛋无可奈何，在她一旁坐下扯家常，脑子一热问她要不要喝那狗肉汤。

虎妞哭的更凶了：“大牛哥啊，小妹苦哇，小妹真的苦哇！那殡葬钱，大姐二姐一分钱都不肯出，说是夫妻之事容不得她们管，又非要厚葬。你不晓得，小妹家里空荡荡只剩耗子了，值钱的都当完了，那二姑子又住进来了，天天打我骂我，赶着我去干活，又嫌弃自家娃闹腾，还天天大鱼大肉，大牛哥你都看到了。”

虎妞又抹了抹眼睛：“她现在疯了，说什么也要把大黄吃了，说烂狗吃了她娃子，她也要吃了那烂狗。着狗肉汤煲了，说什么也不会给她吃的，大牛哥你就收下，当我回报你前些阵子的肉。我晓得不够，可是......”

大牛摇头，不肯接。“这是俺应该做的，妹子有难肯定是要照着的......”

“欠的人情是要还的，钱也是要还的。”虎妞把那汤往桌上一扔抽身就走，留下桌上还热乎的汤。大牛呆呆地望着虎妞跑了，转身回去看到汤，还是过去喝了。

又过了几天，盼娣死了。一大清早桂香去仓库，一开门看到一具硬邦邦的尸体，旁边一瓶空了的滴滴涕，胳膊一伸腿脚一蹬，眼睛一翻白沫一吐，就同阎王爷理论去了。盼娣的死到是没引起多大轰动，几个大妈嗑瓜子聊天估摸着说是她男人不要她了，本来三儿就怀上了，现在儿子也没了留着她也没多大用了。一边说着，一边熟练的把瓜子往嘴里一扔，咔吧牙齿把瓜子壳咬开，啧啧卷走瓜子肉，再呸地吐出来，不一会就从倒霉的二姐转到了至今没儿子的盛华，又吐出了当过窑姐儿的村长老婆，再把话题绕回了大牛和桂香。


End file.
